Zhejiang 6903
The Zheijiang 6903 is the only vehicle ferry present in Just Cause 2. Appearance Civilian versions have only one color: dark blue, with a white bridge and engine housing, as well as plenty of rust. Performance The Zhejiang is one of the slowest boats on the sea, with a top speed of 15 points, just beating the Trat Tang-mo and Kuang Adventure, while its acceleration of only 12 points. This and the abysmal 15-point handling mean that the Zheijiang is often very annoying to use, as it takes a lot of time to change direction at low speeds. Unusually, though, the Zhejiang is more heavily armored than a Winstons Amen 69 with 80 points according to the Just Cause 2 Official Guide. So it essentially becomes a 'heavy, slow bruiser' type of vehicle; it can take quite a beating, but is painfully slow compared to some other boats. Locations The Zhejiang 6903 is a rare, but available part of the water traffic system. *In wide channels of water around Panau, along the with the Trat Tang-mo. *One is moored up at the dock of the Ular Boys HQ, right next to the two more militaristic vessels. Its high amount of armour and car transporting abilities mean that it is most likely a good choice for the Ulars to haul their faction vehicles, troops and other cargo, during amphibious landings. This particular version is painted a Ular Yellow. *In some Agency mission cut-scenes. *At the Pemainan Racun facility, a Reapers stronghold. Uses It's a vehicle ferry. It's never seen transporting anything, but it can still be used as such. *The ramps can be shot to release them and allow cars to be driven onto the ferry. It can be driven about halfway onto a beach before getting stuck, to allow easier loading and unloading of vehicles. You do not need to shoot the cables, just shoot the centre of the ramp. *The ferry's loading bay is large enough to fit several types of helicopters. The ferry can be turned into a floating gun emplacement (like many of the military or faction boats), if a vehicle with a gun turret is parked on. *The Agency crew use this as their floating platform for barbecues while discussing plans, such as at the end of Mountain Rescue and A Just Cause, when Kane's helicopter and Sheldon's RV are not available. Bugs See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. *Occasionally if the ramp is shot down while on a beach, the ramp will fall through the ground and push the boat several feet away from the beach. *If you park a certain amount of cars on the Zhejiang, it will disappear and all the cars will fall into the water. That's because the game lets you have only 3 vehicles at the same time. *If you excessively load and unload heavy vehicles, the large loading ramp may disconnect from the boat, making it so the ramp is no longer usable. Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Content